


Road to substation Nova and a happier sex life

by starlessmeadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys in Chains, Eventual Happy Ending, Frottage, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Outer Space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, guard - Freeform, kinda vanilla, prisoner, sex in a space ship, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlessmeadow/pseuds/starlessmeadow
Summary: This day couldn’t get any worse. At least that’s what Michael thought. The lean man beside him impatiently dangled the chain as he clicked his tongue, only for Michael to swat his arm away.-Stop that. I need to concentrate or we’ll crash.-I’d better die here than go to that place,- he huffed rolling his golden eyes and turning to stare at the vast darkness right behind the window. Something was out there to test Michael's patience and he was starting to think about all the times he accidentally screwed someone over.
Relationships: M/M - Relationship, OMC/OMC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Zack/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Road to substation Nova and a happier sex life

This day couldn’t get any worse. At least that’s what Michael thought. The lean man beside him impatiently dangled the chain as he clicked his tongue, only for Michael to swat his arm away.

-Stop that. I need to concentrate or we’ll crash.

-I’d better die here than go to that place,- he huffed rolling his golden eyes and turning to stare at the vast darkness right behind the window.

Something was out there to test Michael's patience and he was starting to think about all the times he accidentally screwed someone over. All that came to mind was him spitting in his boss' coffee like once.

-It can’t be that bad, the government implemented-, Michael had to suddenly shift the wheel a little as to not scrape the ship's left wing with the piece of a once asteroid, now a mere rock, floating about in empty space.

-Don’t tell me you still believe them,- the man now raised his eyebrows, looking at him with an amused kind of pity.- You’re an officer high enough to be handling and escorting a prisoner personally, they can’t possibly be holding you up with their shitty pamphlets and commercial broadcasts.

-...I do have to admit they could use a better design team.

The man roared with laughter, wiping away tears as they fell on his bright uniform, which stood out like a beacon in this dirty old metal box. 

-I do have to admit, Nova sounds a bit too much for the likes of you.- Michael swerved to align to the course and set the ship on autopilot. The thing was as old as one of those tin cans from the past that you could still find in bottoms of lakes. The hissing and the small space made him feel trapped. Now that the path didn’t seem to have any more large objects in the way and the stupidly stubborn old A.I. could handle it, he could finally relax for a bit. That is, as much as one could relax on board with a criminal on the way to fucking Nova out of all places.

-Oh, curious about me? Sorry, I don’t share my work secrets. Who knows, you might think up to destroy the authorities in charge of you at your shitty,  _ shitty _ job and blame it all on me. Though I am curious, where would they send me?  _ Substation Rex? _ \- he giggled in a weird malicious way. 

-Presuming mass genocide of a branch of authority, breaking an entering, naturally, bypassing multiple security sentries and drones, I guess knocking a guard or two out to even get to  _ bypass _ them in the first place...What else?- Michael counted on his fingers, furrowing his brows. 

-Damage to stuff like doors or windows? -the man suggested in equal thought.

-I’m not one to… destroy objects carelessly? If that makes sense.

-Oh it does, but if you were to go haywire for real… I’m talking real despair and rage-

-I suppose?- he interrupted before he went on a rant.- Oh, nevermind. The thing is, just for bypassing security in an attempt would put you in either Rex or Nova, it depends. An actual murder of figures like that would land you in the very center of Helios. 

-Smack in the middle?

-Correct. 

-Damn, - he whistled absentmindedly pushing his light hair back with one hand. -You sure know a lot for a simple officer.

-Am I simple or am I a high ranking officer, can you pick already, please?- he sighed and rubbed his eyes. This journey was already longer than what Wallace had sweared it’s going to be. A quick but special mission, in and out a few days Mr. Jones, your wife and child won’t even have time to miss you, you’ll be at the doorstep before they do. What a bunch of lies.

-I don’t know,  _ are you _ ?- the man grinned wolfishly.

-Look, Subject 45258-, Jesus, just tell me your name because this formality is ridiculous.

-Isn’t it against the rules for an escorting officer to know the name of the escorted prisoner as not to develop anything beyond a formal and strategic relationship?- he wondered lazily stretching out his arms.- I think it was one of those mandatory  _ suggestions,  _ after all... 

- _ I know _ , but it’s not like anyone would know or report me or you. You’re going to Nova anyways, don’t you want to at least know the name of the last person to talk to you?

-Zack.- he looked at him like a wild animal and drew out through clenched teeth.

-Michael Jones. So, Zack, I am both simple and high ranking in the sense that I got this task.

-Wha- First time? Need me to hold your hand?- he laughed again, the sound filling the small space like the chime of a bell.

\- I doubt that’s necessary with this,- he moved the chain closer to his feet.

-What a stupid and archaic thing,- Zack sneered.- I am not an animal. Besides, what if I were to strangle you with it? Much to keep me within the sight of your corpse, hah. 

He leaned in closer in his chair to Michael’s side, slowly pulling the chain closer.

-Is that an attempt to scare me?- the latter just raised an eyebrow at the childish dare. -I’d like to see you piloting this piece of sh- exquisite technology. 

-You were going to say  _ shit _ , weren’t you?- he cackled like a child upon hearing a bad word from one of his perfect parents during their perfect dinner. 

-Shut up, what are you, five?- crossing his arms he tried concentrating on the map before him. They were nowhere near even a third of the way in and he was losing his cool. 

-Where are we anyways?- Zack leaned in to look at the holo-map and wherever their dot was blinking. His golden hair and eyes seemed shining. As he was closer, Michael could sense the faint smell of the regular sanitary soap they used for prisoners. He could even count all his lashes and see Zack’s mole on his neck. He was close, after all. Too close. Michael pulled back slightly, trying not to disturb him, while his heart hammered in his chest. Out of all the times and all of the people, why did it have to be now and him? Much to his lack of luck, Zack noticed it and turned to eye him carefully. 

-My, my, - he snickered, closely watching the blush spread Michael’s cheeks. -What would your general say to such a thing?

Why was he like this? Why did he not pull away in disgust, surely even a prisoner-

Michael startled as Zack rested his hand on his cheek, but for some reason he didn’t push him away. Would it really hurt to do it for one last time?  _ No. Not like this.  _ Michael jumped from his chair moving back a few steps and straightened his back.

-They would say, shoot the disgusting fiend to bits for violating the dignity of an officer. Mind you, I might just listen to my otherworldly leaders and pull a quick shot to your leg. Quick, effective and would let me get back to work. 

-You say that, but… Would you really shoot me?- he cocked his eyebrow.

-If I h-had to, then yes.

-No, you wouldn’t.

-Big words for someone who joked about strangling me-, why was he inching closer,  _ he _ should be the one threatening him to back away.

-Now don’t be like that when it’s mutual. 

-M-mutual?!- he nearly shouted.

-Surely it must be lonely like this… With all those stares you must’ve gotten…  _ The looks _ … _ Stuff like what would your wife think? Are you waiting for me to punish you for it or something? _

Without waiting a beat, Zack suddenly yanked Michael towards him by the chain.

Grabbing his face, he kissed him slowly, his tongue darting around and exploring Michael’s mouth. Their tongues entwined as Zack reached even deeper, making both of whimper in need of more. How pent up were they both really? With a pop he pulled back and stared into his face. Screw it all at this point, thought Michael. On a ship sent to nowhere, with probably the only person, the only  _ man _ , he ever felt attracted to...

-You’re really pretty, y’now?- he slurred, wiping his mouth. Formalities just went out the shuffle, straight to the solar system.

-You really think so?- Zack’s voice was but a whisper, the ghost of his smile. -You sure you want this?

Michael steadied a bit in his chair and shot him a confused look. 

-I mean, with me, for whatever time we have left to Nova.- he was surprisingly sheepish, as hot as he looked, he entwined their fingers and moved them closer to the chair. 

-I could’ve push you away, you know that, right? I’m stronger than I look, it’s just that…

-What?- he muttered, moving so that they were touching foreheads. Looking into Zack’s golden eyes made Michael relax a bit more. For the first time, he wasn’t thinking what anyone would think of him or how they would judge him.

-Didn’t think I’d get hard like this from someone like you.-he teased.

-Dangerous? So cunningly evil?- Zack took the chance to boast.

-So fucking bratty,- Michael laughed and kissed his cheek. He felt the warmth spreading his face

-Oh, my poor insulted pride,- he mock cried, draping himself over Michael.- First time you laughed or smiled though.

-Really?

-Yeah, I want to see more. I want to  _ do more _ . 

-Like what?- he asked, feeling his heart beat faster at his tone.

-This.

His fingers slipped into Michael’s mouth and for some reason he licked them. Zack’s skin looked like warm caramel, maybe it tasted the same? Moving them gently in a weird rhythm, he peppered his face with kisses. Setting himself more comfortably, Zack moved to squatting down, his own in front of Michael’s crotch. One hand on his shoulder he grinded onto him, both of them moaning at the impact, and groaned.

-Knew you were interesting when I first saw you.

-When did you have time to see me?- Michael asked, stifling another moan.

-Through the window of the cell. Those purple eyes and black hair of yours, you’re killing me…

He picked up the pace and started unbuttoning Michael’s shirt as he picked at Zack’s.

-Same could be said for you. It’s… I had a hard time believing you actually did something with a face like that.

-What do you want to hear?

-What?- he looked up at his face.

-I can tell you I’m innocent, got framed, the real thing, whatever, I don’t care. I  _ like _ you, okay? I just want to be with you honestly, just like this. You- You’re making a criminal want to do the right thing and yet you still doubt how fucking handsome you are.

Michael moved his hands to hug him closer towards himself.

-I want you to tell me the truth,- he said sternly into his ear, still moving his hips. 

-Fuck, wait, I’m gonna come.

-Me too, let me just-

He fumbled with the belt, while Zack did his best to undo the button of Michael’s with shaking hands. Soon enough they were touching skin to skin.

-We fit together quite well, huh? - Zack laughed enveloping his and Michael’s hand around their slick members and slowly squeezing and moving them. Nevertheless, he grew impatient and picked up the tempo quickly.

-Slow down a bit, Zack, fuck…-Michael gasped clinging to him to even more, ignoring the sound of the chain dangling next to them. - I’m gonna- let’s do it together.

-Yeah… Let’s c- Fuuck,- he drawled out in a moan as Michael groaned loudly, both of them blinded by white and dazed for a second.Michael realized what possibilities had he opened for himself and leaned in for the already waiting kiss. 

-What are we gonna do now?- Zack asked nudging his head into Michael’s neck.- You can’t just let me go even if you wanted to, they’d kill you.

-I know it’s wishful thinking and you have your own problems… but what would you say if I offered to run away together?

-They’re gonna search for us, you know that, right?- Zack pulled up to look him in the eyes.

-Well… not if we pretend to crash they won’t.

-I think I’ve awoken something scary, - he giggled as Michael started typing away at the keyboard controlling the old A.I. and sending messages to his branch.

-Wallace, sir, I need you to listen. There’s been an accident. He- he tried to choke me with the chain,- Michael tried his best to sound frightened and scared.- I didn’t know wh-what to do, I had to just… I shot him, sir. There’s so much blood… I can’t live like this… Please, tell my wife I love her…

He picked up his gun from the ground and show a blank at one of the piles of junk at the back of the ship and sent out the message. 

-First things first, you promised.

-Promised what, darling? - Zack just batted his eyelashes innocently until Michael pressed his lips into a thin line and glared at him.-Ugh fine, I got roped into attempting to kill a government worker, okay?

-You-what?!

-I needed the money and they said it's an easy job, like in and out, quick money killing some old fart. So I broke in and got my butt kicked by a ton of soldiers with lasers. How was I supposed to know he was the vice president of the entire office...

He pouted as Michael just sat there gobsmacked and not really knowing what to think of his new lover. _Where they even lovers?_

After what seemed an eternity, he sighed fishing out a small key and undid their chains.

-Don’t tell anyone, but I was kinda into it,- Zack pouted rubbing his wrist.

-I think we still are.

-Are what?

-Like, tied together… I mean…- embarrassment washed over him like a storm and Michael found himself suddenly very interested in his own shoes.

-Til Nova and beyond, right?- Zack grinned pulling him into a hug. Michael yelped in surprise as he felt Zack squeeze his ass.

-What?- he laughed as the ship flew right past the iron walls of the prison with all the windowless buildings and snow clad mountains of Nova.- No round two?

**Author's Note:**

> Where was this inspiration when I had to submit a writing assignment?   
> I wrote 5 pages of smut in 1 hour and groaned at 4 pages of that task for two days. Either way, hope you enjoyed it, any comments, likes or criticisms are more than welcome!


End file.
